


Stay with me, you're all I see

by GreenRose (Denegressi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denegressi/pseuds/GreenRose
Summary: “Leia, what is it?” For a moment, he wondered if she could read him through the helmet. If she knew that he was as frightened and worried as he’d ever been.After an unexpected accident, Din is faced with a reality that he never saw coming...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Stay with me, you're all I see

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a little story that I hope you like. I want to thank my two beta's who helped a lot and really improved this small work. They are @Lovetoreader and @watthefuckidk here on AO3. Thank you so much guys!
> 
> The title is taken from Pearl Jam's song Just Breathe, which I adore.

Din rushed through the corridors, out of breath, but knowing that each step would take him closer to his husband gave him all the strength he needed.

Leia had contacted him as soon as Luke’s eyes had started flickering, as promised, and he wasted no time. Grogu threw a tantrum when he was left with Cara, which was completely out of character, but clearly Din, in the heat of the moment, misunderstood the real reason. It was only when he laid eyes on Leia that he understood something wasn’t right and somehow Grogu knew what it was.

Leia stood outside Luke’s medbay room, chewing her nails and breathing slowly. In all the years he’d known his sister-in-law, Din had never seen her like this. Not even when Ben fell ill last year. “He doesn’t…” She started when she noticed him, before looking down, almost in embarrassment. Din approached her, taking her hands in his.

“Leia, what is it?” For a moment, he wondered if she could read him through the helmet. If she knew that he was as frightened and worried as he’d ever been. He only remembered feeling similarly when Grogu had been taken by Gideon’s dark troopers.

“He’s lost his memory.”

Din didn’t process her words right away, so his next question probably seemed out of proportions, but he wasn’t thinking straight.

“But is he all right?”

“Physically he seems to be just fine… The med droid said he’s completely recovered. The issue is his mind.” He couldn’t seem to focus his vision as if the words leaving Leia’s mouth were told in a language he could not understand. “Din, he didn’t know who I was when he saw me. I tried to reach out to him and I felt nothing… It’s like it’s not my brother in there, like he’s a different person.” Tears began streaming down her face, and Din drew her closer, embracing her.

“But the Force? His mind is so strong, I don’t even… I don’t _understand_ it, but there must be something he can do!”

“I don’t know, Din. I don’t know…” Burrying her face in his armour, at least she seemed to find some consolation.

“Can I see him?”

Nodding, she wiped away her tears. “Prepare yourself. He’s really not himself. It’s like a different person took hold of his body.” Din nodded. “I’m going to comm Han; I haven’t told him yet.”

Din took a deep breath and nodded again, letting her go and approaching the door leading to Luke’s room. As soon as it slid open, curious bright blue eyes locked upon his.

No recognition. Din felt his heart crack, but took a step closer.

“Hi…?”

Din could tell that he was wary. He didn’t know how his first encounter with Leia had gone but he could only imagine how distressing it had been for his husband. Not that he blamed Leia, if he had been the first one to see Luke in this state he would’ve probably reacted in an even worse manner…

By mere instinct, Din took off his helmet and set it down on the nearby table. Still no sign of recognition in Luke’s eyes. The Jedi even pulled the covers further up as if he was seeking for protection from a non-existent danger.

“It’s me. It’s me, _mesh'la_.” His heart broke even further at Luke’s reaction to his intimate name – nothing seemed to spark even a hint of recognition. Luke flinched and looked down, pulling the covers further up, until they were practically covering his mouth. Din risked a step closer but that foreign look in his husband’s eyes was breaking him into pieces and he had to fight the urge to run far away from that room.

“I… I don’t know… I’m sorry…” Luke mumbled, almost imperceptibly. Somehow, Din knew that in his own way Luke sort of knew the situation he was in. Maybe it was the Force, he had no idea, but Luke seemed to comprehend that what was going on was hurting people who probably loved him. But there had to be a way to make it better, right? Maybe it was a question of time.

“Do you want me to leave?” Looking back into Din’s eyes, Luke took a moment, pondering the question. “You can be honest, I promise I won’t freak out.”

“She did… I get that we’re close… somehow, but everything was too overwhelming.” His voice was barely over a whisper and Din felt like he had to make this decision for him. As much as it hurt him, Luke’s wellbeing had to come first.

“I’ll give you space then. Maybe you just need to rest” He didn’t believe his own words, but it was worth a try. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

Luke nodded and Din turned around, hands trembling as he put the helmet back on. He slowly walked to the door, hoping for a miracle. Hoping that his husband would call him as he neared it and they would be reunited the way they were supposed to.

But that never happened.

When he found himself out of the room, he ran. He needed air, to be outside. Once he reached his destination, Din sunk to his knees and buried his face in his trembling hands.

How was he supposed to get through this?

*

It had all started with a failed mission. Luke had gone to some planet in the outer rim, (Din couldn’t even remember the name), that the New Republic suspected was home to Empire remnants. Two days after he left, there’d been an explosion of unknown origin and Luke had been caught in it.

Reinforcements were sent, and Din had immediately jumped in his ship to search for his husband. By the time he arrived, it was too late and he’d only found Luke injured and unconscious. There was no sign of the Empire. They had probably evacuated, leaving the Jedi behind, for dead.

Luke was in a coma for 17 days until he woke up with Leia by his side.

A week had passed and still there was no progress. Luke had been at the medical center getting stronger and now there was nothing that could medically justify the elongation of his stay.

The question was, where would he go? He was so uncomfortable whenever Din, Leia, or Han visited that they had didn’t know what to do now that he was getting discharged.

Din knew the logical solution was to take him to their home on Naboo. He’d thought that maybe being in a familiar place would help, but at this point he wasn’t so sure anymore. However, it made no sense to leave him at the medical center any longer so, at some point, he had to take the risk.

After talking to Leia about his final decision, he contacted Suria, the housekeeper that he had hired for a few days, and asked her to prepare the guest bedroom. A sense of melancholy took over him as he made the request, but he knew it was for the best.

*

During the flight to Naboo they barely spoke. Din explained that Luke would have his own room, his privacy and could take all the time he needed to recover.

_If he ever recovers at all_ , Din thought. Shivered, he tried to push that sentiment away.

Din told him that they had a son together, but he’d have to explain to Grogu what was happening so that he wouldn’t overwhelm him. Luke had flinched visibly at that, biting his lower lip.

“I think I’ve felt his presence,” he said in a low voice. “I wasn’t sure what it was but… it must be him.”

Din nodded and felt his eyes tearing up. “He’s Force sensitive, like you. So it’s not a surprise that he tried to find you. But I’ll tell to him to give you space.”

“You don’t have to.”

That gave Din some hope. At least he wasn’t trying to push them away.

When they arrived at Naboo, Luke took in his surroundings in awe, commenting on how beautiful it was. Din considered telling him that they chose to live there because it was his mother’s home planet. He didn’t say anything though, not yet. Their house was by a lake, and even though it was quite modest, it was still a charming place with a great view towards Naboo’s fascinating landscape.

As expected, Grogu babbled loudly when he laid eyes on his father. Cara, who was holding him in her arms by the entrance, looked at Din with such sorrow in her eyes that he had to look away. As Din introduced Cara, Luke was fixated on Grogu, a small smile on his lips.

“I wish I could remember you. I’m sure you’re very special little one.”

Grogu extended his small arms and, to Din’s surprise, Luke picked him up. Din smiled at Cara, thanking her for taking care of the child.

“I guess I’ll be leaving. If you need anything, no matter how small or insignificant it might be-“

“I’ll contact you,” Din finished for her. “Thank you, truly.”

She placed her hand on his arm plate for a brief second and nodded. “Suria prepared everything you asked for,” she commented. “Now you just need to focus on getting your clan back.”

There were a million things he wanted to say to her but Din Djarin had never been good with words so he just nodded. She patted his arm one last time before leaving for her ship.

It was only when she left that everything got even more real. He had his husband in their home at last, but he didn’t know how to deal with him in that situation. He was sure it would be a great challenge and he couldn’t help wondering if their life would ever go back to normal…

*

Days passed and, even though Luke was feeling more comfortable in their home, his memories were still locked somewhere. He became less fidgety around Din and they even had their meals together. Slowly, Din told him more and more about Grogu because the Jedi seemed more comfortable talking about the child instead of about their relationship.

It hard to accept that and Din wondered more and more often what would happen if Luke never recovered. Would he fall in love with him again? Would he want to keep the marriage or would they have to break their vows? Din didn’t want to think how he’d keep living without Luke, but the situation they were in didn’t seem much better. To have his husband before him every day but being unable to touch him was slowly killing him inside.

He wasn’t sure if Luke was uncomfortable because he didn’t feel anything for him, or if he did but didn’t know how to express it in his current situation. He didn’t want to ask, too scared of what the answer would be.

Five days into their return, Leia and Han visited. It was still quite hard for Leia to be with her brother so they barely exchanged any words. The image of her break-down in front of him when he woke up was still very fresh in Luke’s mind. He couldn’t get rid of it, no matter how hard he tried. It seemed to be easier for Han, always positive that everything would turn out fine at some point. He even tried to crack a few jokes but no one was really in the mood and the attempt only got him an intense glare from his wife.

They had their nightly meal, Din simply sitting with them. Han did most of the talking and Din was sure Luke just wanted to vanish into his room. It didn’t take long for him to do exactly that, only turning around when Grogu called to him through their bond.

“I’ll put him to bed,” Luke said in a low voice as he picked up his son from his high chair. He bid good night to the other three and disappeared into the corridor.

Din sighed, resting his helmeted head on his hands.

“I honestly don’t know how this can get any better…”

Leia already had tears in her eyes. She’d kept herself together while Luke was with them but now she was losing her composure. “We talked a bit earlier, when we went outside, but it’s like giving information to someone who has no idea what to do with it…”

“Well,” Han sighed and got up, “I think you guys need to talk so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be outside if you need me…” He squeezed Leia’s shoulder before making his way out and winked at her. Leia knew this was his way of coping. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it wasn’t easy for him to see Luke like that at all, as much as he would try to look just fine and in control of his emotions.

They stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say to comfort the other. He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, until _something_ interrupted them.

“No!” Leia was in distress and in an instant Din was by her side. “Go away! I told you I don’t want to speak to you, _ever_!

“Leia! What is it?” Din knelt down next to her chair.

“My- Darth V-… Anakin…”

“He’s here?” Din looked around. He knew perfectly well he wouldn’t be able to see him but he’d done the same whenever Anakin appeared to Luke in his presence.

“Yes. I don’t want to see him,” she had her eyes shut and Din grasped her hands.

“Maybe he can help!”

“No! We don’t need his help!” She opened her eyes and Din was shocked by the rage held in them. She focused on a spot he couldn’t comprehend and gritted her teeth. “Stay away from my family. You’ve already taken enough.”

“Leia! I understand. You know I do. But they have a _thing_ , Luke and _him_.” He gestured towards the point she’d been looking at. “Maybe he can help.”

“A _thing_?” Her eyes were now focused on her brother-in-law.

“They talk a lot. Drives me crazy sometimes. But Grogu sees him too and is never afraid. Anakin saved Luke once, he can do it again.”

“Saved him… I’m not sure that can be counted as saving him.”

“He did, you know that even better than I do! Anyway, he knows how you feel about him and if he’s insisting maybe it’s because he can help…?”

Leia closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. When she opened them, she looked calmer, more collected. She looked past Din and he waited. She didn’t say a word for several moments and he hoped that she was listening to a possible plan Anakin had to help Luke.

“Tython,” she whispered after what seemed like an eternity, her voice thick with emotion.

“What about it?”

“Take him to Tython. With Grogu.”

*

Luke followed Din to the ship and sat down at the same place he had seven days before, when they came to Naboo. Grogu sat by his side, looking up at him with adoring eyes.

Din set the coordinates to Tython and calculated everything he needed for the jump to hyperspace. When the ship was at light speed, the course set, he leaned back on his chair, trying to relax.

“Will you tell me about us?” The question took Din completely by surprise. Since he’d lost his memory, Luke had never asked about them. “You told me about myself, about Grogu, and Leia told me a little about our time at the Rebellion and our broken family, which all happened before we met. But you never told me our story.”

Din felt his eyes watering slightly under the helmet. It’s true, over the past few days he’d given Luke some information about himself hoping it would help, but he’d never dared to delve into their relationship. Sure they talked about how long they had lived on Naboo, what their regular days were like and other trivial things, but that was it. It would break his heart again having to retell the love of his life about how they became a couple, so, for the time being, he had refrained. He feared it would hurt Luke, not only through the guilt of his memory loss, but also because he’d see how much it hurt the Madalorian. But for him, for his husband, he would endure.

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Luke scratched his head for a moment and Grogu babbled at him, making him smile.

“Well… when did we get married?”

“Three years ago. We first married by the Mandalorian way and then, two weeks later, your sister organized a wedding by your customs.”

“I see. And had we been together long before that?”

“Only 6 months.”

“That was fast!”

“Yes well, your sister often says that we can be quite… intense.”

To Din’s delight, the Jedi chuckled. “I hope this works Din. I really do.” The ship was on autopilot so Din took the liberty to look back at his husband. “I may not remember anything, but somehow I know we have something special. I don’t know why, but I hate seeing you suffering. I know you’re in a great deal of pain because of this and I don’t know what to do but I want to make it stop.” He paused for a moment looking at his hands and, for a moment, Din felt more confident they would be all right. At least now he knew that’s what Luke wanted. The Jedi looked back up, straight into Din’s eyes “I want you to know that if this doesn’t work, I want to try falling in love with you again. In fact, I think I’m already getting there.” It seemed like he had talked more in that moment than in all the time they had been together since coming home from the med center.

Din smiled through his tears, slowly removing his helmet.

“That’s good to know,” he replied in a shaky voice. “But I’m a mess and I don’t know what I could have possibly done in the last few days to make you fall in love with me again. You’ve been so distant… I’m not blaming you though, please believe me.”

For the first time since he woke up amnesic, Luke reached out and touched his husband’s face. The gesture was soft and nervous at first but as he gained confidence he placed his palm flat against Din’s cheek, feeling the wetness there.

“I know you’re not blaming me. As for the rest, I guess we’re just meant to be then. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to see that.”

Din had to use all of his restraint to not jolt forward and kiss him right then, grabbing the sides of his chair to keep himself grounded. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling like a thousand nerves had woken up under Luke’s tender hand.

Before long, he felt the tentative touch of Luke’s lips right under his eye, where more tears had gathered, then on his cheek, and finally on his lips. It was a subtle touch, barely there, and before long Luke had retreated back, even though the hand stayed on Din’s cheek.

“I guess we are,” Din agreed, opening his eyes. “And there’s nothing to be sorry for, _mesh’la_.”

For the first time since the explosion that destroyed his life, Din Djarin’s smile reached his eyes.

*

Upon their arrival on Tython, Din flew them to the seeing stone like he had done with Grogu the first time they were there. Luke didn’t seem to mind being held so close by him which brought Din a lot of joy.

That place didn’t bring back good memories for the Mandalorian, but he tried his best to be confident, Luke certainly needed that. He could tell that the Jedi was afraid that this would turn out to be a huge disappointment, so he tried his best to at least fake it!

Mentally, Din replayed Leia’s instructions, or more precisely, _Anakin’s_. Luke needed to be asleep so they’d brought some kind of sedative with them. Din tested it the night before to be sure it wouldn’t cause any harm, even though Leia had assured him she had gotten it from someone she trusted.

“Do you trust me? We’ll only do this if you feel comfortable with it.” Din said, opening his hand to reveal the yellow pill.

“Well, we’re here aren’t we? Let’s do it.” Luke picked it up and put it under his tongue, waiting for it to dissolve. “Remember what I told you before, even if it doesn’t work, I want to stay with you.” Din smiled and nodded, noticing the Jedi’s eyelids getting heavier. Ever so gently, he put one hand behind his back so he would sustain his weight as Luke fell asleep.

As carefully as he could, Din placed his sleeping husband upon the seeing stone. Instinctively, he pushed back his hair and leaned down to kiss his temple. He took his time. It seemed like an eternity had passed since he’d last kissed Luke’s smooth skin.

By his side, Grogu blabbed and lifted his arms towards his father in clear demand.

“Now it’s between you and him kid, but remember that I’m proud of you no matter what happens.” Grogu touched his face and Din nodded. “I will always be proud of you.”

With a deep breath, the Madalorian placed his son next to his husband’s face and stepped back.

It didn’t happen straight away, but eventually, a translucent blue curtain surrounded them, just as it had happened with Grogu almost four years before. The child closed his eyes and placed his hands on his father’s blond hair. Din wasn’t sure how long they would stay like this but he never once turned away.

Something different happened then, the blue curtain took the shape of hands every now and then, hands that seemed to be reaching out to Luke. The blue movements got more intense and acquired a shape of green and violet. Din had no idea what it meant, but Grogu didn’t seem to be in distress so he assumed it didn’t mean any harm to them. After what seemed like an eternity, the colours started to fade until they disappeared completely.

With tentative steps, Din approached them as Grogu opened his eyes, looking directly at him and then at Luke, as he placed his small hand over his father’s cheek. The Mandalorian had no idea if it had worked but in that moment he only wanted Luke to wake up.

It didn’t take long. The Jedi’s eyes started flickering until he opened them, staring straight into Grogu’s. He took a moment to adjust his vision and then smiled up at his son.

“Grogu…” he whispered, a tear rolling down the side of his face. In that moment Din _knew_. With trembling hands, he took off his helmet and silently did something that he never thought he would do.

He looked up and thanked Anakin Skywalker.

Grogu babbled happily at Luke who leaned forward to kiss the top of his head. “You’re so special kid,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Not getting up just yet, he turned to the side and locked his eyes with his husband. Din couldn’t hold back any longer and the tears came streaming down his face as he lunged forward closing the distance between them. Luke got up just in time to fall into his arms with a gasp, holding onto the Mandalorian as if he needed the reassurance that he was really there, that they both were.

“Oh Din, I’m so sorry…”

“What are you talking about?” He leaned back then, his hands grasping either side of Luke’s face. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“But what I put you through…”

Din kissed him then, not wanting to hear any of it. It was a desperate, messy kiss. Din was sure Luke bit his lip clumsily at some point but he couldn’t care less. He could taste the salty flavour of their tears and tried to pull Luke even closer as if he wanted their bodies to melt together.

When they pulled apart, they were out of breath, but Luke was smiling. With those big blue eyes and lips reddened after kissing, Din knew that there was no better sight in the galaxy.

They were interrupted by Grogu who had been trying to get their attention.

“Sorry kid,” Din chuckled. After kissing his husband’s cheek, Luke extricated himself from his embrace to walk over to his son. He knelt down next to the rock so he could look Grogu straight in the eyes.

Din knew they were talking in their own way and when Luke’s head snapped to the side, looking at something on his left, he knew his father was there. The Jedi got up with Grogu in his arms and walked to where Anakin probably was. The child immediately leaned towards Anakin, both arms reaching out which prompted Luke to smile even bigger. A part of Din felt bad for not being able to participate in their conversation, but he also knew that in a way, it was for the best and that their _Force world_ , as he would sometimes call it, seemed like something so pure that he feared his presence could ruin it.

After a while, Luke walked back to him, still holding Grogu, and Din happily wrapped them both into an embrace.

“Let’s go home, shall we?”

“It’s all I want,” answered the Madalorian.

*

It wasn’t easy to get Grogu to sleep that night. The child had slept all the way to Naboo so by night time, he was so excited that Luke was back to his regular self that he didn’t want to close his eyes. Eventually though, exhaustion took over and he finally slept.

“I love him,” Luke smiled pushing the covers further up the child’s body, “but I couldn’t wait for him to finally fall asleep,” he said turning to Din who was standing by the doorway.

The brunette chuckled and extended his arm in invitation. Luke immediately took his hand and let himself be guided in silence to their bedroom.

When they arrived, Din closed the door behind them and turned to his husband, looking at him in adoration. He had missed him so much… And the fact that he had been right there in front of him hadn’t made it any easier.

Luke was the one to take the first step, placing both hands on Din’s chest, feeling his heart pounding under his palm. When he tilted his head up in invitation, Din was only happy to indulge him and leaning down to capture his lips. Unlike on Tython, they took their time savouring each other and exploring, hands roaming everywhere. As much as they wanted that sensation to last, they were also desperate to truly feel each other. When Din reached down to grab at Luke’s ass, the younger man moaned into their kiss and Din knew he wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, Din moved to the blonde’s neck, kissing and sucking at whatever skin he could find. Luke leaned back, giving him better access as they started to tug at each other’s clothes. Luckily, Din had already taken off his armour before dinner, so it was easier for Luke to get him naked.

“Want you so much, so much…” He groaned in ecstasy, already grinding into Din who had to stop his ministrations to remove their tunics. The pants, already unbuckled, quickly followed, as well as their briefs.

For a small moment, they slowed down and bent their foreheads together, but it didn’t last long… Luke started walking back towards the bed and Din followed, settling between the Jedi’s legs the moment they both fell into the mattress.

“Welcome back _cyar’ika_.” Din whispered against the Jedi’s lips. “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome.”_

“We are one.” Luke smiled.

*

They were almost drifting off into a blissful sleep when Luke suddenly jolted, sitting up on the bed.

Din was immediately wide-awake, sitting up as well, his hand immediately gravitating to the Jedi’s shoulder in worry.

“What is it?”

Luke was smiling widely, staring into nothing.

“It’s Leia,” he whispered.

“What about her?”

“She’s talking to our father,” he giggled at that, closing his eyes and probably feeling something Din couldn’t understand through the Force bond he shared with his sister. “Like really talking.” He opened his eyes then, looking back at Din with the warmest of smiles.

“Well, he _did_ bring you back to us, _cyar’ika_. I imagine she’s really thankful for that.”

“Well, I’d say you and Grogu helped a _little bit_ ,” he teased leaning forward to brush their noses together. “Thank you for trusting him.”

“Well, I admit it was only because we were out of options and I assumed he’d never hurt you.”

“He wouldn’t. Not Anakin. He _is_ my father.”

Din smiled and nodded, sealing their lips together. The kiss became more and more heated and when Luke straddled him, Din knew there would no stopping him.

Not that he’d ever want to anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think if you're so inclined. And come say hi on tumblr, I'm @luzmyway


End file.
